Surprise Reunion, Guess What Day It Is!
by Beautiful-Insane-Kinky
Summary: Happy Birthday,Mello! Please R&R. There is so much hope in it, in that one single word, name, my name as if its praying for something that was lost long ago.


**Hi, Im actually posting another story! I wrote the beginning of this a while ago and then I typed it up and finished it all today. Fewww Yea, i didn't think i would get anything up and I've been avoiding my homework all day -_- I DONT WANT TO DO IT! Sorry, I hate homework. And as I watch the Glee Christmas episode and i hated Artie in the beginning but then it was all okay, YAY! So I've had a hard few day so this is actually oddly relaxing. **

* * *

><p>Surprise Reunion<p>

Guess What Day Is?

It's just another day, another new mafia member to be broken. He's a hacker, this one. Like Matt was. Is. Back at Whammy's house. Where he is safe. Away from me, who I've had to become. Damn, I really have to stop thinking about him. I left so that he would be safe.

The door creaks as I opened it. The room was empty except for a red-headed man, or rather boy, sitting in a chair, tied and he seemed to be unconscious in the middle of it. This is what being second in command is all about. My face, as usual I would assume, looked as stone cold, hard, and dangerous as ever, judging by my men's faces before I came here. Perfect, this guy would be scared shitless, just like everyone else. Even after thinking about him, as I seem to constantly do, stupid brain!

At least the idiots did their jobs with keeping him knocked out, unlike the last one which I had to kill one of my guys over because he was awake when I got into the room. I still wanted to pull the trigger on someone over the odd bad mood I've been in all day. Maybe if this guy doesn't pan out I could kill him, but being our new hacker, as one of the 'monkey' mentioned, I probably won't have to get one of them to dump him in a ditch somewhere.

Circling around the room once, I finally took in the hacker's appearance. A black and white striped long sleeved tee, loose fitting jeans, and a furry beige vest with was unzipped. His fierce red hair went to about the middle of his neck, grown out and falling into his face so that I couldn't see it yet. I stopped in front of him and pulled up his head to reveal a pair of orange goggles hanging from his neck. Like Matt's goggles. But they're not Matt's because Matt is still at Whammy's. Where he's safe. Where he is far from me.

I tugged harder to get this idiot to wake up already. To my pleasure I received a "Ow, stop that!" shouted in a deepish voice that and reminded me of Matt. But Matt is still at Whammy's, safe and far away. He starts tugging at his restrains and cries out "What the hell?" After a few more tugs he finally gives up, readjusts his position into one that seems to be more comfortable.

"Finally up, are we? Have a nice nap, did you?" I say steadily because I won't let Matt fuck this up for me. "So you're the mafia's newest hacker? Hope you're not as stupid as the last one or you'll be dead quickly. You'll find out my name soon but all the men on base call me Crazy as Fuck Bastard or some variation of it. I'm second in command but you'll be working to me. It is me who needed a hacker. Get ready for your first day, dead meat. "I was smirking by the end of it, my voice had already gained back the dangerous edge that it usually held. The boy in the hair tilted his head upwards, to get a better view of me, I would assume and our eyes met.

It's his eyes but it can't be because his not here, yet he's sitting right there but he's on a different continent across the ocean. IT CAN'T BE HIM, yet… yet….yet it is. It's his eyes, those amazing lush pure grass yet forest green eyes that always shine so brightly and I can never forget, but they're here, right in front of me. I've dreamed about them every night, even when it's a night terror.

"Mello…," It falls from his lips as a whisper and I realize how much his voice has changed it three years. There is so much hope in it, in that one single word, name, my name as if its praying for something that was lost long ago.

Keep trying to get rid of the shock but its stuck with me because its him, he's actually here, far from being safe and far away, away from where he should be. He's here. I finally drop his head keeping my hand on his head as it falls down but I'm still looking at it in shock. I'm suddenly thankful that Rod hadn't made me have audio and video feed installed into my private integration room. It's just Matt and me in a cement room in an abandoned part of the building.

I drop to my knees in front of him, my hand snaking to his neck and intertwining with his hair while the other one goes to his restrains to start untying the ones around his hands. They pretty simple, even with one hand and I get both done in about five minute while one of my hands is still in his hair. He hasn't said anything yet but now it was my turn.

"Matt," he looks up at me hopefully but also I could see his fear in his gaze "what are you doing here? You're suppose to be at Whammy's. Where it's safe. Not here, not now. Why are you here, Matt?" The words became anything but angry. Rueful, worried, confused, gentle but not angry. I can't be angry at Matt, no matter what stupid thing he does, not after this long of not seeing him. I'm still trying to get the rope from around his waist untied. He lowers his head as I talk as if his ashamed to look at me.

"Mello, I'm here because I've missed you and because I needed you back even if I just work under you. As long as you're alive, and I can be near you, I can be ok." He said it solemnly, as if he had been practicing in his head since the day I left him.

Then I finally got his waist untied. Near instantly his hands grab under my arms and pull me to him, hugging me as close as he possibly can, my hand falling down to his back with the motion. It was as if he didn't I would disappear between his fingers. His head was resting the crook of my neck, with his tears spilling all over me, coating my neck with tears. One of his hands was resting on my lower back while the other one was between my shoulder blades. Both of them were grabbing into the fabric of my leather vest.

"I've finally found you, Mello. I'm not going to let you go, ever," He turned his head slightly to whisper into my ear. "I love you, did you know that? I love you and I think I always will, Mello." His tears were starting to run down my collarbone and onto my vest.

"Matty, I love you too, and I left to keep you safe." I said trying to quiet his crying. "I'm sorry I just wanted you alive ok?" I told him gentle rubbing his back like how I use to when he cried from a night terror.

"It's okay, Mells. Really it is, it's just been so long." He spoke quietly. His head moved down a little so that I could feel his breath in that little spot right under my neck, right above the middle of my collarbone, which made me shiver. "And Mello," He whispered kissing my neck.

"Yes, Matty?" I replied though it seems as if everything is okay now. I felt myself smile a little.

"Happy Birthday, Miheal," He was grinning through his tears, I could tell and I felt stupid for forgetting again this year but I couldn't help but smile at him remembering this in the middle of everything. I really do love this red-haired idiot genius.

"Thanks, Mail. Now let's get out of here, okay?" He lifts up his head and fuses our lips together for the first time in three years, after all the people that he knows I've most have killed. And yet we both put in so much passion that must have been pent up all this time. Finally we broke for air and I untied his legs from the chair. He stood up, wincing a bit for the rough force I assume my lackeys used on him. I put my arm around his waist to keep him steady.

"Are you okay, Matty? Did they hurt you too much?" I asked him, concerned. I couldn't see them but I know that there were bruises on him. "Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt, babe?"

"I'm fine Mells,"He flashed on of his best smiles "lets just go now. I want to get out of here already." And we did.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, Its okay but i except review telling me how i can improve! I know, I'm insane, I've been told so many times already. Actual from the amount of times I've been told that I should be in therapy or something, oh well! ^^ Okay I'm done for the night so hopefully, see you soon so to speak. IT LOOKS SO SHORT!<strong>

**~From Kat who should really be doing homework at the moment and hates all of it, immensely and can't wait to get reviews from wonderful readers that she hopes she has! **


End file.
